1. Field of the Invention
An acetabular prosthetic device for use with a prosthetic hip implant comprising at least one acetabular augment coupled to an acetabular cup to secure the acetabular prosthetic device in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,711 shows an implantable acetabular hip prosthesis including a primary shell having an outer surface to be received within a surgically prepared acetabulum and an inner cavity for receiving a bearing insert which, in turn, receives a femoral head portion of a femoral component of a total hip prosthesis. The acetabular component of the prosthesis further includes an augmentation piece to be attached to the primary shell fixedly retained in a selected one of a plurality of angular orientations relative to the primary shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,809 describes a acetabular or cotyloid implant having at least one dove-tail groove found on an outer surface thereof to receive an augmentation element.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,985,260 and US 2011/0264232 show an acetabular prosthesis system coupled to a surgically-prepared acetabulum includes an acetabular shell, an augment component and a fastener to couple the acetabular shell and the augment component together.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,993,408 teaches an orthopedic prosthesis for implantation comprising a shell, an augment and a securing member. An elongated slot extends between the outer and inner surfaces of the shell. The augment defines a body having a passage therethrough. The securing member extends through the passage and the slot. The securing member is movable between a locked position wherein the augment is precluded from relative movement with the shell and an unlocked position wherein the securing member is adapted to slidably traverse along the slot to locate the augment at a plurality of positions relative to the shell.
US 2008/0021568 relates to a prosthetic acetabular cup having an augment attached to an acetabular cup by a coupling element including an outer dovetail portion which slidably engages a groove formed within the augment. The inner end of the coupling element engages screw holes on the acetabular cup. The groove of the augment further includes a second end having a gradually increasing distance from the outer surface of the shell and the inner surface of the augment on moving towards the second end of the augment.
Additional examples are found in the following prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 7,595,715, U.S. Pat. No. 7,947,083, US 2007/0173948 and US 2010/00044754
While some of the prior art may contain some similarities relating to the present invention, none of them teach, suggest or include all of the advantages and unique features of the invention disclosed hereafter.